ireadysfandomcom-20200214-history
GO
GO is a member of the rise over runners and a member of US High Command. He has the power of the entire US army at his disposal and is corrupt. Early Life GO was born in New York into the Hamilton family. The Hamilton family was a very rich family. They owned almost all of the buildings in New York. In fact, they owned all of them. If someone built a new building, the Hamilton Family would get it, even if they had to use force. GO traveled to a boarding school in the country of New York to go to a boarding school. There he met Azul and Olive. They formed a crew, the rise over runners. After boarding school GO was prepared academically, but his family needed to prepare him to run the business. They sent him to business school. After business school GO decided to go to Boston to help expand his family's business. But he ran into a problem there, Boston Mafia. He used his familys bussness to get him body armor and miniguns. He and the rise over runners engaged the mafia in a fight. After the mafia surrendered, GO shot them all just to be sure. After the Mafia was down GO used force to get control of New York. Afterward GO had an even bigger goal, the country. He ran for Military high command to get the entire army on his side. To get to military high command GO went on a fear campaign. He threatened to close down all of the buildings in Boston and New York. This gave him enough votes to get him into Military High Command Military High Command In military HighCommand GO abused his power. He kidnaped multiple celebrities and relatives of rich people and demanded a ransom. He has placed multiple bombs and is the cause of multiple terrorist attacks. In 2001 he ignored the threat of 9/11 as ISIS paid him. If anyone dared to question him and try to charge him, he hired a hitman on them. One of the most notable examples is the 2003 trial, where all of the jury died the day before the trail. Rise over Runners In the Rise over Runners GO it the commander. He uses his access to the military and the high tech gear he has to support the rise over runners goal to purge the threat of the bake stars. In many times you can see GO sends an entire division of special forces to engage the bake stars. GO also sends UAVS, Tanks, etc.. to help support the rise over runners. As he is in an important posistion, GO is never in the line of fire and always stays in his office. Death GO dies one week after the bombing on his office. During the bombing, he gets pinned down by multiple pieces of metal. After 3 hours of being pinned down, he manages to escape and get to the hospital. A week later he is released and goes to Mcdonalds. While he is eating he chokes on a french fry and dies.